Grey Eyed Secrets
by F-22Raptor16
Summary: Ylva Tora is your average shapeshifter. She's the one who escaped from the lab and lived to tell the tale, yada yada yada...Ten years after that fateful day, Ylva gets her ass kicked by an evil alien cop, and later saves the life of some robot scientist. Where does this lead her to? A new life. Only this time, Ylva Tora must use her gift to save her town, her friends, and herself.
1. Chapter 1

Walking out in the streets of a town in the late evening wasn't exactly the smartest thing to do, especially if you weren't a local.

Ylva (Yell-Vah) Tora, or just Tora, just so happened to be a long time resident in the the small town of Jones. So having nearly nothing to worry about, she went along her way.

The tall, lanky woman had been

walking back from a long evening of working at the local animal shelter. A clutter of scratches covered her hands, and a few tufts of fur littered the light jacket she had on.

Handling feral cats had taken a bit of a toll on the woman, making her day a bit more exhausting than usual.

But she didn't complain, not when she had a job.

As Tora went along her way, she noticed the air was particularly cool that night. Cicadas droned, a faint engine rumbled some where on a nearby street, and the _click clack click clack_ of her worn leather boots created the nightly symphony that the woman listened to every time she trekked on the back road to her apartment.

The Tora felt her phone buzz from her pocket, and taking it out to look at the weather update of severe storms, she didn't notice the two young teenagers briskly walking up from behind her.

One of the boys started to slow down, then walked directly behind Tora, and the other boy walked next to her. Shoulder to shoulder, the tall woman looked beside her to meet the flashing grin of the boy.

"Evening, Ma'am." He greeted.

"Evening, boys."

She replied, giving him a look that said _I'm not dealing with you_.

The young woman didn't have enough energy that night to play their games.

The two boys were both well known trouble makers, and one of their favorite games was to beg for money, and out of the many residents of Jones, their favorite person to mess with was her.

But don't get me wrong, they did have some respect for her, (after their first encounter that is), but that didn't mean Tora was totally safe from their harassment.

Speaking of which...

"Would you care to spare a dollar for the poor? It would really help us." The boy spoke, his dark eyes glinting in the orange glow of a street light.

Tora stayed silent for a moment, debating on whether or not she actually wanted to say anything.

"The day I give you a dollar is the day you'll see me running with an alien, boys. I don't feel like dealing with you right now, so if you wouldn't mind, I'll be on my way." Tora said calmly, glancing at the boy who was now walking slowly falling behind.

Little did she know, a police cruiser had quietly rolled and slid to a stop at the far corner of the street, directly in front of the woman, and the moment Tora turned her head to see whatever the they were staring at, the car quickly reversed into the shadows.

"Heh. Someday, Ma'am." The boy smiled, waving at the now slightly confused woman.

 _I guess they didn't have it in them tonight_. Tora mused.

On any normal circumstances, both boys would be all over her. Annoying her to no end, but tonight was different.

Not that Tora minded.

So she kept on going, taking a turn down a sidewalk and walked straight towards her apartment building.

Farther back behind her, the black and white police cruiser slowly rolled from around a block corner, following the two boys that had previously been in contact with the young woman.

The woman had heard its engine before she could even see it. Sparing a glance at the flashy patrol car, Tora didn't recognize the number on the side of the door.

 ** _893_**

 _Must be from another county._

With that final thought, the tall woman made her way through her door and made a B-line for the shower.

The scratches on her hands from handling rough cats weren't going to clean themselves, and besides, _**they**_ weren't after her anymore.

So she didn't worry when the nearby wail of police sirens went off, nor did she worry when she heard shouting outside and saw a quick flash of red and blue out her window.

Instead, she turned the shower knob to boiling, and got ready to settle in for the night.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The storm that had sulked over Jones was just as bad as the Weather Channel predicted.

Every minute of the night was filled with the sharp flash of lightning, the deafening rumble of thunder, and the loud pitter-patter of fat rain drops against the grey apartments.

Tora enjoyed it all very much, the rhythm of the storm was quickly lulling the woman to sleep as she burrowed deeper into the comforter.

 ** _Bang!_**

 ** _Bang!_**

 ** _Bang!_**

Tora ripped off the blankets from her body, immediately shooting a hand out to grab the 9mm that was shoved in the back of her nightstand drawer.

"Tora! Tora! Come quickly! The boys!" The voice of a muffled girl shouted through the door.

The woman took a second to blink, rubbing her eyes, she sighed and grabbed her jacket.

 _What the hell is going on?_

After pulling her hair back and putting on her boots, Tora decided to keep her pistol on her, stuffing it into the jacket's largest pocket right over her waistline.

 _Better be safe than sorry..._

Running out of the front door, the woman's eyes took a few seconds to adjust to how dark it really was as rained poured from the black sky.

White flashes of lightning exploded in the air, lighting up the silhouettes of the trees and the few nearby houses.

Tora turned her head to face down the hazy street.

Flashes of blue and red nearly blinded her as the woman walked closer, pulling her hood over her head so that the rain didn't get into her eyes.

"Hurry! They're over here!" The same girl's voice called out over the storm, causing Tora to briskly walk over to see the commotion.

What met her tired eyes was a scene she knew all too well.

Two struggling figures were on the ground being ruffly handcuffed by a tall policeman. In the flashing lights, Tora caught sight of how pathetic the two trouble makers were.

Messy wet hair, the scared look in their eyes, the fear that rolled of them in waves.

The woman could sense it, and nearly smelled it too. This was the fourth? Maybe fifth time that Tora had seen them get themselves in serious trouble.

"Get up!" The man barked at the two boys, grabbing them hard by their hand cuffs. The girl who had alerted Tora of what was happening cringed, giving a pleading look to the woman to do something.

Tora sighed, looking back at the still struggling boys.

"Officer!" The woman shouted over the storm. The man ignored her at first.

"Officer, these are my _brothers_ , let them go. I'll take them back home."

Then the man looked up at her with startling bright eyes that flashed red before returning to a darker color.

 _Was that his police lights or his actual eyes?!_

His expression turned hard and Tora notices his features were sharp. He definitely wasn't from around here.

"Your brothers were resisting arrest after trespassing on private property."

Two sets of eyes suddenly widened.

"No we weren't-!" Both boys whined in unison before an elbow went flying into both of their guts.

"Oof!"

Tora swore. A small crowd had gathered, thanks to the girl who had alerted nearly everyone in the vicinity.

Many sets of eyes glowered at the seemingly foreign cop as he yanked the two boys up onto their feet.

"Sir. The property theses my brothers were on was our father's sister's property and they didn't mean any harm, and this storm isn't letting up any time soon so it'd be dangerous to try and drive with them around. I'll make sure our mother will take care of them, officer." Tora lied, anger seeping through her voice.

The throng of locals had their scowls directed towards the man. But he hardly budged until more sirens went off nearby, signaling that someone else probably had gotten the town's marshal involved.

The man growled, clenching his fist, he glared at the woman.

"If I ever see those two boys on the property again, family or not, I'm taking them in."

Before Tora could say anything to him, the man quickly got into his mustang, taking off immediately as the cruiser's engine cut through the thunder.

Both of the teenagers sighed in what Tora could perceive as relief as the throng of people dissipated. A few of them gave thankful looks towards Tora for handling the situation effectively, even if she did lie.

"Boys, you should be more afraid of me than that cop."

Angry silver eyes locked onto both of the trouble makers, making them freeze in place.

"But Ma'mam-"

Tora shook her head, giving one last disgusted look at them, she shook her head and made her way back up the street to her apartment building.

 _Stupid Teenagers._

"Tora!"

The woman stopped in her tracks. Back facing towards both of the boys, she said nothing. They never called her Tora before.

"He wasn't a cop."

OoOoOo

A/N

Hi!

Thanks for taking a look at this story! Tune in next time~


	2. Heh

A/N

Hey! If you didn't get any words on the first chapter, you should be able to now.

Heh, something went wrong, but I fixed it!


	3. Chapter 3

Tora whirled around to face the boys, and in seconds, she was right in front of their faces.

"Why is that man not a cop?" The woman spoke, fighting hard not to growl it out.

Both boys looked at each other, then to the ground, then their dark eyes finally met angry grey ones.

"Because he's not."

Tora could feel specks of paranoia seep through her.

 _Stay calm. Stay calm. The boys are being stupid. The man is a cop._

"Well why not?"

One of the boys held out his wrist. Though it had stopped raining, thunder and lightning still kept the sky alive, illuminating the large dark bruising on the teenager's flesh. This wasn't the type of brushing that was a light brown or purple. It was a sickly hue of blue and green, ugly and deep.

The air suddenly felt cold. Colder than it had been all month, even though it was the middle of July.

Tora forced herself to keep a straight face, but her fist clenching gave away her uncomfortableness as her nervous eyes studied the mark.

"That guy grabbed my wrist with his own hand and dragged me neck to his car." The boy spoke, but Tora wasn't having any of it.

"That doesn't mean anything except you were being stupid for resisting, he's an out-of-town officer, and you need to stop screwing around like that. Because next time, I'm not going to save both of your asses." She spat, forcing her eyes to look at their faces.

Both boys were unusually silent at that.

"Now scram, both of you. Before I give you some more bruises."

Before Tora could say anything else that she would regret, she forced herself to turn around and walk away.

It was best not to let her night slip away with fear and stupidity.

"Tora. Wait."

The woman ignored them, closing her eyes, she sighed through her nose.

 _He was a cop. He had to be._

"You saw his eyes. You saw the red and the dark. He shouldn't be like that." One of the boys mumbled, but Tora refused to say anything else to them as her heart hammered in her chest.

OoOoOoOo

"Geez Tora, you look terrible."

Said woman grumbled a quiet swear as she slipped past her coworker, Jenna. But she was right. Small dark bags hung under the woman's grey eyes and her dark hair hung droopily in a ponytail.

"Oh gee, thanks for noticing." Tora sneered. Jenna only chuckled at her friendly acquaintance's sour mood, before moving out of the room to the front counter to pin up a few missing animal posters.

"Did you hear about the boys last night with that weird cop? Everyone won't stop talking about it. Rumor is he's a complete nut job." The woman called out as she busied herself with sorting the missing animal reports.

Tora didn't answer Jenna as she tore open a yellow bag of cat food, heaving it over her shoulder as she went kennel to kennel, dumping some food evenly into every bowl before sliding it through the bars to the hungry felines.

"Did you hear me, Tora? About that guy-"

"-Yes I heard you, but I'm a bit busy trying to do my job, Jenna." The woman snapped as she set the cat food bag down to go to the dog's room to feed them.

The other woman only sighed in response.

 _What was with Tora this morning?_

Jenna decided not to say anything else as she finished up with the posters, moving on to go and take inventory of their animal feed reserves.

What ever had gotten into Tora, the smaller woman wasn't sure, but she knew better than to press the grey eyed woman about it.

So she went along on her business, letting Tora get her work done.

OoOoOoOo

It was late at night, very late, but Tora didn't care.

All day, her thoughts were scrambled with paranoia. It was all centered around the strange police officer and the boys from last night. Tora couldn't even sleep because of it, even though it had been over ten years since she had last been on the run from **_them_**.

 ** _Them_** being Sector Seven of course.

The woman didn't understand why the police officer she interacted with last night had made her so tense. Maybe it was the rumors going around that was getting to her head, Tora didn't know.

The woman was snapped out of her thoughts when two familiar voices reached her ears.

"Why did he ask us about Tora?"

 _The boys_.

"I don't know, he was so weird. Not to mention he was acting like a complete asshole."

At the mention of the police officer as well as her name, Tora felt an irrational urge to run. To literally run away, down the street, and to transform into her natural form and leave everything behind her.

But she kept it down, and instead made sure she was hidden in the shadows until they came into range.

As soon as the woman heard their steps were close enough for her to catch them by surprise, she hunkered down completely in the dark shadow of the building.

"Yeah, he totally was."

In a flash, Tora was in front of their faces, holding the closest boy's shoulders with her hands to keep him from running away.

"What the hell type of questions did he ask?" She demanded, her hands gripping his shoulders tightened their hold, making him squirm a little.

"Hey! Watch what you're doing with my brother!" The second boy shouted, before a sharp look was given his way.

"To hell with both of you, just answer me!" Tora hissed, her nails now digging into the first boy's shoulders.

"Hell no, Tora. Let go of my brother! What the shit has gotten into you?!"

The second boy exclaimed, quickly going over to grab the woman.

"I need answers because I have some not so friendly people after me right now, so the sooner you cooperate, the sooner I'll leave the both of you alone."

The two teenagers glanced at each other questioningly.

 _Should they really? What was going on with Tora? Who was going after her?_

With so many questions of their own, the boys thought it was unfair they were told nothing, but they had a feeling they would understand soon enough if they told Tora what they knew.

OoOoOoO

The boys said nothing as they lead the woman away from the open sidewalk and buildings and towards an abandoned house on the end of the block.

Tora vaguely remembered the house had once been a small B and B years and years ago, but sat dilapidated after it failed.

The party entered through the broken dark doorway and walked down a short hallway to a bed room that was surprisingly cleaned up, with minimal debris, mold, and clutter.

When the boys had stopped in the room, Tora impatiently tapped her foot, feeling a small pool of dread settle in her stomach.

"What are you idiots waiting for? Answer my question."

They ignored her insult as they stared at the woman.

"It's a bit of a long story, but that man followed us in his cop car around the corner after you left and got out to stop us before we could make a break for it. So we told him to shove it, and he got pissed real fast and swung at us. So we tried to run but he caught up and arrested us before we could even make it around the corner."

The second boy nodded his head, remembering the encounter with the 'cop'.

"He kept saying he needed to know any and all information about you, asking things like where you worked, who you talked to, any scheduled events you were going to, etc. But we kept quiet until you came around last night to help us. We got one of Jenna's little girls to go find help and she went door to door to get everyone up."

The boy paused speaking as he remembered last night.

"He said we were on private property but we weren't at all, in fact, we were actually going the opposite way of any known property."

Tora was silent as he finished his story. Her suspicions had been confirmed fully.

Something was going on and Sector Seven was on her ass again.

"Thanks." Tora murmured as she brushed past them. Her head felt fuzzy with the information that she heard.

Ten years. It was the best time of Ylva Tora's entire life. It was the most normal, quiet, and utterly blissful years she had ever experienced. And it would seem that it would be the decade of peace Tora would never be able to recreate ever again now that Sector Seven was hunting her down after years of lying dormant.

The dread that had been painfully accumulating in a small puddle had turned into a full on lake.

"Tora."

Said woman turned around to face the boys. Her grey eyes could hardly focus on them.

"Keep your guard up."

Tora gave a small nod before turning back around and making her way back to her apartments to process what she would have to do next.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

The very first thing Tora did when she got back was a long, hot shower to clear her head.

Afterwards, when her mind was no longer a fuzzy mess, she cooked a meal to rid of the dread in her stomach, and finally she sat on the edge of her bed to contemplate her next steps for the night.

 _I have to leave. No doubt about that. But to where?_

That's what stumped her.

Where the hell was a shapeshifter supposed to go to in the Midwest? Sure, Jones did have some national parks nearby, and yeah, it wouldn't be _too_ hard to make a home in those parks.

All Tora would have to do to survive would be to hunt the local game and hide out the rest of her _long_ life in the woods. But that wasn't what she wanted, what she so dearly _needed_. The woman didn't want a life of living like the wild beasts she could transform into, nor did she want to hide away.

Maybe if Tora left for Oregon, she could find some place nice up there. The weather was fair, and it was close to Canada, so if she had to, the woman could make a quick escape.

Tora sighed. She was going to have a long day tomorrow, because at 6:00am, she would be leaving, and the only things she would take would be her wallet and her gun.

OoOoOoOoOo

 ** _Scuffle. Scuffle._**

Tora jolted awake at the sound of what seemed to be muffled foot steps.

She blinked a few times, trying to collect herself as she pushed back her covers, she say up.

She heard nothing as she lied still on the bed.

 _Was Tora just imagining things?_

"Where the pit are your sleeping quarters, fleshling?"

 _Damnit_. 

Tora recognized the deep voice to belong to the 'cop'. Her hands immediately went to the top of her nightstand where her 9mm was located.

She quietly pulled her boots on and snatched her wallet, stuffing it into her jacket pocket as she snuck into her hallway, following the noise of heavy foot steps.

As Tora neared the corner of the hall, she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up as she came upon a tall male figure.

 _I forgot how tall you were, even for a human._

Putting her musings aside, Tora raised her firearm, aiming directly for the middle of the chest for a clean shot. She took a deep breathe in, her eyes tried adjusting to the dark, and her finger went to the trigger.

"Put the weapon down, Ylva Tora." The man said calmly.

 _The hell?_

He turned around to face her, his eyes glowing a fierce red.

"There you are, I was hoping you would be up by now." He chuckled, taking a few steps towards the now startled woman.

"Don't come any closer. Or I swear I won't think twice." She sputtered, her shaking hands betraying her sudden fear.

 _Nice job for not showing weakness, Ylva_ , Tora internally scolded herself.

Meeting a strange red-eyed man in her house who was a faux cop would scare just about anyone if they were in Tora's situation.

"Go ahead. Shoot me."

The woman could hear the smirk in his words before she could see it, and she did pull the trigger. Her ears rang slightly as the bullet flew form the barrel and hit the man, but to her horror, he stood steady.

He did not wobble, or grunt, or even bat an eye as he walked casually to Tora's now shaking form.

Deep, throaty laughter met the woman's ears as she fired again, and again, and again, until her gun gave an empty _click_.

"Now that you've so foolishly wasted your ammunition, I think it is safe to say that you will be coming with me."

Tora took a step backwards as the 'man' came closer and closer, until her back hit the wall.

"Stay away from me!" The woman shouted, lunging her empty 9mm to pistol whip the 'man'. Before it could make contact with his neck, his hands shot out to knock the firearm away and his other arm swung at her, narrowly missing her face by centimeters.

Using the time he wasted trying to punch her, she balled her fist up and aimed for sensitive areas in his midsection, faintly noting the fact that this guy had _rock solid_ muscle.

He hardly even made a noise as he felt her hits, and instead of falling to the ground in pain, he slammed Tora into the wall, knocking the breathe out of her.

"Did you really think a fleshling like yourself would actually be able to over power me?" He snarled, landing a hard kick to her ribs.

A grunt escaped Tora as she rolled onto her back, breathing heavily as she tried to stand up, before rough hands shoved her back to the floor again.

It looked like the end for the woman as she lied hurt on the floor.

 _Looks like I have no choice._

Tora never wanted to revert to her wolf form; She never wanted to see her own reflection of sharp incisors or the wild gleam in her silver eyes.

It had been a while, a long while, since she had last transformed. But it seemed that night that she would have no choice if she didn't want to be taken.

 _Besides_ , she thought. _I don't have a car to make an escape in anyway._

As the 'man' came closer to her, reaching down to grasp her shoulders, Tora did it.

With a guttural snarl, the woman threw her legs out and managed to kick her assailant hard enough in his abdomen to make him stumble a few steps back.

Then, Tora scampered onto her feet, dashing out the door as she transformed into her natural form, leaving her clothes and everything she had on her person a pile on the floor.

"FLESHLING!"

Tora felt her ears twitch as the 'man' bellowed behind her, and immediately afterwards the enraged roar of an engine cut through the air, only making the large beast of a wolf go faster.

It was strange being her wolf form again. The wild, fierce, yet familiar instincts she had once lost came surging back to her, and her senses were much more sharp than they had been all the years she had abandoned them.

Tora was snapped from her thoughts as an approaching vehicle made its presence known by ramming her with its front bumper, causing the female to barrel forward onto the ground from the impact of car to beast.

She made no noise though, instead, using the pain as motivation to haul ass, Tora launched herself from the asphalt before the mustang could make another move.

Her rips ached terribly, but she kept on running, feeling her paws thunder over the street, Tora knew she wasn't going to be able to shake the cruiser as it came dangerously close to clipping her tail, before she managed to jump onto the roof of a parked truck, feeling the tremor of metal as the mustang rammed into the vehicle.

"Got off from there!" The 'man's voice rang staticky from the cruiser.

In response, Tora gave a sharp bark, before lunging towards the police cruiser; Jumping onto the hood before making a break for it by leaping off the trunk.

More angry shouts and foreign curses came from the mustang as it wheeled around, tires squealing, the obnoxious scent of burning rubber filled the air, it only made Tora run faster and faster from the cruiser's grasp.

Looking around, trying to think of a place to hide, Tora didn't notice the two troublesome teenage boys peer out from their safe house that they had talked to Tora in just hours ago, nor did she notice the large black truck that came from around the corner that chased after the retreating cruiser.

All the woman knew to do was run.

Run until she was safe.

Run until she was gone. Gone away from Jones and away from everyone.

OoOoOoOoOo

Buckled safely in Ironhide's dark cabin, William Lennox cursed loudly as Barricade went swerving away around the street corner, disappearing behind a row of shabby houses.

"Damn It! We almost had him, Hide!"

This was the second time that week that the Con's scout had evaded them.

"I know." Ironhide grunted back through the radio.

"But that doesn't mean we still can't go after him, so come on!" Epps exclaimed, his voice tinted with annoyance at his team being so deterred.

"You know Barricade can clock at at about, oh, I don't know, 250 miles an hour? So how the hell are we supposed to catch up to him?" Retorted Lennox, running his fingers through his hair.

It was bad enough this was their second encounter with the Decepticon, but it was even worse because they were being forced to monitor the small town of Jones, even when Annabelle, Lennox's daughter, was turning six years old that same week Ironhide, Epps, and himself were being shipped out.

Ironhide only gave out a vent of hot air as he turned his steering wheel around, glancing at the quick figure of a large dog darting behind some more houses.

They all ignored it though, mulling over the long week they would be having in Jones.

If Lennox wasn't so consumed in his thoughts, he might've noticed the two boys that snuck down the shadows of the few buildings and houses that were left in the orange street light, Ironhide did, but thought nothing of it.

The small team went along, heading back to their makeshift HQ at a local motel.


	4. Chapter 4

For the next four hours Ylva Tora walked in her natural form, pausing every once in a while to try to scavenge from a bush or maybe choke down a few mushrooms that she hoped weren't poisonous.

After a while more, it was dawn. The sun poked its golden face from below the horizon, burning through the fog that had accumulated throughout the night after the storm.

Ylva was dead tired, and absolutely famished. The young woman was tempted to hunt for a squirrel or two as a snack, but decided against it with the fact that she had zero energy to waste on a few wood rats.

The large beast trudged on for a half an hour more before catching the faint musky smell of wood that sat for too long outside. Sweet smelling straw and the sharp chemical scent of freshly polished leather caught her attention.

A horse barn? The rancher won't be very happy, but Ylva could hardly find the energy to give a shit what some old pissy man would think.

Not like she would be there for a long time. _(Or so she thought)_

So, after consulting her sore muscles and tired mind, the young woman trotted through the mucky woods for fifteen or so minutes, stopping when she made it to a large clearing.

In the middle of the long golden-green grass stood a tall, slightly slanted barn. Part of the roof was missing, and the classic red paint was peeled and long gone. It sagged on it's foundation, rotting planks of wood jutting out from every-which-way.

It was one sorry looking barn, and it seemed very much abandoned, but judging from the smell of leather polish and fresh hay, someone was using it.

 **-FRESH MEAT-**

 _Wha-?_

Ylva gave a yip.

It had been forever since she had heard that voice. Gravelly, deep, and malevolent. It had haunted her all throughout her childhood; An uncontrollable side-effect of what ran through her blood.

The raw power and spirit of the grey wolf had many dark and flowing secrets, many of which can slip out and reek havoc on those who have it within them.

When Tora stopped using her shifting abilities, it was like flipping a light switch. The electricity was still flowing behind it, but the light was off and so was your sight. It was the same principle with her body. As a human, Ylva had none of her special senses or power, but in her natural form, it was all there.

 **-MEAT-**

 _Shut up!_

The voice gave a shrieking cackle at her alarm and frustration.

 **-FEED ME. FEED US-**

 _"I told you to shut up!"_

But all that came out were a string of sharp barks that carried out across the field, startling a group of sparrows from their perch on a nearby tree.

Struggling to stuff the horrendous voice in her head to the back of her mind, Ylva hardly noticed the surprised voices coming from the barn.

"What the hell was that?!"

 **-YOU MUST EAT. WE MUST EAT-**

 _"NO!"_

Another bark, this time much louder tore from her throat. Her entire back and tail bristled and deep growling emanated from her body.

In an instant, she transformed.

Panting, Ylva clutched her head, praying for the voice not to come back again. But she could still feel it behind the switch, buzzing with newfound energy.

At the sound of foot steps going through the tall grass, the young woman tried transforming again, but she just couldn't find the strength to do it.

Voices echoed through the field, reaching her ears.

"What if it bites me?"

"Then we'll put both of you down."

The first voice scoffed at the second's response.

Ylva stayed completely silent, listening to her thumping heart and the voices that drifted ever so closer.

If she stayed hidden and quite, they wouldn't be able to find her; Because it would be pretty hard to explain to to people why some naked lady was barking like a dog in the middle of rural nowhere.

The dark creature that hid in the dark of her mind was stirring up a range of emotions and the energy that demanded she transformed and tore them apart.

 _I have to stay hidden. I have to._

She closed her eyes, trying to get a solid hold onto herself.

 _You're so hungry._

 _Eat._

 _They don't matter. Kind of like of S.7. knew you didn't matter._

 _So eat._

Ylva clutched her head tighter, now whispering for the voice to shut its invisible trap. To leave her alone.

To stop _tempting_ her.

Tora was so caught up with her internal battle, she didn't have time to notice the two figures that emerged from the grass in front of her.

She didn't have the time to keep herself from transforming.

She didn't even have time to stop her jaws from closing around the first man's throat, tearing savagely at his flesh in an effort to kill.

To eat.

 _To survive_.

The man screamed loudly, frantically clawing at the creature's face, trying to get his nails through its thick fur.

But it was no use. He died nearly seconds later, the blood loss and severe neck trauma too much for his body to handle.

The beast of a wolf leaped onto the second man after dispatching of the first one, not noticing (or caring) that he had a knife in his hand, slashing wildly at Ylva.

 _Was it Ylva?_

The beast nor the man knew.

What ever it was, it bit and tore at the man, ripping away skin and thick muscle, blubbery fat. His hand, glossy with red, let go of the knife.

Blood sprayed the delicate grass around them, pooling in the dirt.

Shredded clothes hung off both bodies, but the wolf didn't care.

It was hungry, deeply _starving_.

For meat.

 **-FRESH MEAT-**

And after some time, the beast stopped.

Its stomach was full, appetite satisfied, it dropped a little ways over from the bodies, falling into a deep rest.

It seemed for now that Ylva was back to her old life.

The life she thought she had left far behind.

oOoOoOoOoO

When Ylva Tora woke up, the first thing she noticed was that she was in a field.

The second thing she noticed was that she was covered in _lots_ of dried blood, some of it was her own.

The third thing she noticed was the fact she was cold and naked.

And the final thing she noticed were the two mangled bodies a few yards away from where she was now standing.

 _What the hell did I do this time?_

At first, Ylva thought she was still dreaming, laying safely under her warm comforter.

But the searing pain from her cheek told her otherwise.

Tentatively, Ylva raised one hand to her face, feeling the dried blood and sticky cut.

Closing her eyes, the young woman held back the sobs that would've racked her body silly if she hadn't gone through this scenario a million times over.

She took a deep breathe in, trying her best to ignore the putrid smell of the rotting corpses, and breathed out.

This had happened before.

Different people, same stories.

It always ended with her passing out, waking up, and running away.

But this time was different.

Ylva couldn't leave this one.

She didn't know why, or how, but something _(thankfully not one of the many voices that plagued her)_ told her otherwise.

Opening her eyes, the woman noted the now darkening sky.

She must've been passed out the whole day.

Not that her body minded, it had needed that rest very badly.

Looking around, Ylva started towards the bodies.

A thought broke through her apathetic state.

 _Maybe I should finish myself._

 _Take the rifle they brought and blow my brains out, or maybe I deserve a more painful death. Take that Bowie knife and slash myself into ribbons._

It didn't sound like that bad of an idea.

Ylva was so, so, tired.

And how would she get out of this one?

The cops would find the bodies eventually, notice the fact they were mauled and eaten by some dog, and Sector Seven would be on her case again.

If she just smoked herself right here, right now, she wouldn't have the constant stress of running.

No more voices.

No more victims.

It was that simple.

Instead of having to struggle with flipping a light switch, she could just blow the switch to pieces.

But a something-wait no- _someone_ was telling her no.

 _Not yet._

Ylva couldn't explain it, but she could very well feel it.

Deep within her bones, flowing through her blood, locked in a constant storm with her soul, she knew it wasn't her time yet.

Someone was out there who needed her.

And maybe she needed them too.

OoOoOoOo

 **A/N**

 **So how did ya like this chapter?**

 **I know, I know, Ylva is super edgy.**

 **Lmao, I tired to make it angsty, but yeah.**

 **Oh, and, those two boys from the last two chapters ARE NOT the lambo twins.**

 **Sorry guys.**


	5. Chapter 5

The mech had no idea what the pit had happened.

One moment alarms went off, the entire manual repair system went haywire, and suddenly there was an explosion in the engine compartment.

It all happened so quickly, the ship didn't have time to diagnosis the problem. Perceptor knew from the sound of the blast that the entire ship wouldn't be going anywhere, and that was some pretty bad news.

He was currently being hunted down by a rogue squad of Decepticons, and they weren't that far from his tail.

If Perceptor didn't leave immediately, they would be upon him within the cycle, and he knew with all his spark that he would be dead before the next solar cycle.

He had no idea where the frag he'd head to in a time like this, the scientist thought of staying put until the Cons came, then maybe he could take them out, but he knew it would be to no avail.

A squad of Decepticons was a lot, and plus, they were all armed with military grade firearms. All Perceptor had was the measly scope that sat on his shoulder.

 _ **Boom!**_

Another explosion racked the ship, creating tremors that went through the walls and floors.

The red mech didn't have much time.

He would be dead before those Cons got to him if he stayed any longer.

So, with a mumble of un-Perceptor-like curses, the Cybertronian clambered into an escape pod, and while doing so, a message came through his Comm. link.

It was a hazy message, static crackled through for the first few seconds of it, before a voice came through.

" _A-ttention..Autobots ne-ed...Stationed..Earth. This is Optim-CRACKLE-..Prime_."

Optimus Prime? Stationed on a planet known as Earth? Autobots needed?

What the pit was this all about?

The transmission was too fuzzy to pick up again, but at least Perceptor had a place to get to.

That is, if it wasn't some trap for any wondering bots like himself.

But it was worth a try.

OoOoOoOo

When Perceptor crash landed into his guessed coordinates, he was surprised by the abundance of organic life.

Small flying creatures fluttered from the surrounding area, tall dark poles shook and were uprooted from his impact, and a small tan four-legged animal leaped away from the tremors that shook the ground from the escape pod.

It seemed as though the landing was going just fine, a bit rough, but that was to be expected.

While he checked over the pod's systems, a a thought broke through to him.

Was it such a good idea to jump to Earth because of some radio transmission? It could be a trap.

 _Yes. It was the only idea I had,_ he thought, walking over to the other side of the pod, looking through the large clear panel that overlooked the outside area of his landing.

 _It's better than being blown to smithereens in space._

After checking over the pod to make sure there weren't any technical problems, Perceptor decided to find a higher area to see if he cold pick up a better signal.

As he exited the pod, a peculiar thought hit him.

 ** _The woods. Go through them to the field._**

Woods? Is that what those strange groupings of tall dark poles were? Was Perceptor glitching?

He didn't recognize the voice in his helm; Maybe someone hacked into his processor.

 _Who are you?_

He paused, waiting calmly for a response.

Nothing.

Maybe that crash knocked something loose in his helm. Perceptor didn't know. All he knew was that he needed to find another Autobot and get off this strange rock.

After mapping out the area and processing the information into a geological map inside his processor, Perceptor found that the 'woods' in front of him would lead to a slightly elevated field.

 _Hmm. I guess that's where I must go._

So, after carefully walking through the woods, and trampling a few of of those dark colored poles that stuck out of the ground with branches of smaller, more crooked poles sticking out, Perceptor made it to a large open field.

Scanning it, he found it strangely avoid of any organic creatures. He noticed of a thin patch of woods behind the field lay a dilapidated structure, but other than that, he saw nothing else.

The red mech slowly made his way towards the middle of the field, concentrating on trying to find a signal, he took no notice to the lurking creature that hid in the shadow of the trees; Bright red eyes glowing with malice.

Instead, Perceptor was busy trying to hack into what the dominant species of the planet called, The Internet.

 _I've got you now, Autoscum._

The creature slunk closer from the trees, hiding in the tall grass, biding his time for the right moment to strike.

 _Damn it all to the pit_ , Perceptor cursed.

Not a single thing came through his Comm. link. It was all just static.

 _I guess I'll have to-_

 ** _Crash!_**

 ** _Screeeeech!_**

Perceptor let out a startled shout, his cyan optics shuttered close before he jolted into action, trying to shove whatever was on him off.

It took a nanoclick to realize it was Ravsge who had barreled into him.

"Get off me!"

Perceptor grunted, using both of his servos to pry off the offending cat, slamming him into the ground.

The red mech stood quickly, picked up Ravage, and slammed the Decepticon harshly into the Earth again, flattening the grass and stirring up the dirt beneath them.

Ravage hissed and screamed in Cybertronian, using his gigantic claws to savagely slash and scratch at Perceptor's servos and chassis.

The red mech held back his pain, using all of his strength, he tried to pick up Ravage to slam him another time into the ground, but the Con was quick and transformed his left shoulder blade into a miniature blaster, firing at random, knowing that either way, the bullet would find its way into the Autobot.

This time it was Perceptor's turn to scream as the bullet lodged itself at close range into his right left arm.

"Damn you, Ravage!" The Autobot seethed, watching with wide optics as the wound gushed with Energon, steadily dripping down his chassis and the rest of his arm.

The Decepticon used his back legs to push his prey off of him, then, he launched himself into the scientist, using his sharp claws to grapple into Perceptor's red armor, Ravage tore into his protoform.

More screaming.

If Ravage could smile, he would be grinning ear to ear.

Tearing into an Autobot was one of his favorite things to do, and when a lost mech came wondering into his trap, he took the opportunity to take out another Autoscum.

As his prey struggled, Ravage took no notice to the organic beast that came thundering across the field, straight for the mechanical cat itself.

 _"Hey you!"_

Ylva barked, snapping her jaws at the cat.

 _"Get off of him!"_

And that's when the fun began.

OoOoOoOo

Muscle to metal.

Paw to claw.

The mechanical cat and the blood and flesh wolf circled each other, low growls and snorts emanating from both sounded in the air.

Assuming the organic beast that came to his rescue had some sort of intelligence, the red mech shouted for it to leave, to save itself.

"You'll get yourself killed if you don't leave!"

Perceptor's hoarse pleas were ignored by both predators; Because the only thing that mattered was the moment of heat. Fights were something the inner demons of Ylva were quite hungry for, and at the chance, they'd jump the gun to tear something apart.

"Get yourself killed. Get yourself killed."

Ravage mocked, replaying the scientist's voice.

 **-NO ONE HUMILIATES ME. US-**

Ylva gave a sharp bark in reply.

 _"You'll pay for hurting him!"_

In an instant, the gigantic wolf was all over the large cat, sinking its teeth into the soft protoform of the Cybertronian animal, trying to tear away at his black armor.

"Get your self killed! You'll die! You'll die!"

Ravage was much, much, stronger than Ylva was, and ripped the wolf off with a single bite to her thick neck, throwing her into the Earth.

But the young wolf was still quick and endured crashing back into the ground, using the pain she felt as her fuel to quickly get to her feet, launching herself back at the Decepticon with fury.

Ravage swiped a clawed paw at Ylva, but missed by mere inches, only grazing her fur.

The mechanical cat was on the ground again as Ylva ripped and teared at the sensitive wiring between his armor gaps; Tasting his bitter, burning blood, made the wolf bite and mangle the wires with a savage energy that flowed throughout her body, seeping into her actions.

Ravage gave an ear splitting yowl, violently shaking Ylva off his body, he went at her, his jaws unhinging, revealing thousands of small, hook like teeth that glinted like miniature knives in the afternoon sun.

"You'll die! You'll die!"

Ravage gave a loud hiss of hydraulics then a crackling roar before pouncing onto the wolf, shredding her thick fur coat, and her flesh with his teeth.

The mechanical cat wasn't about to waste a bullet on some pathetic organic.

The piercing sound of Ravage's teeth rotating and cutting was almost drowned out by the long, wailing howl that ripped through Ylva's throat and rang eerily through the air.

 **-YOU MUST NOT DIE. NOT YET-**

Hot blood sprayed from Ravage's rotating saw-like teeth, coating his smooth black armor with red flecks.

 _I'm so tired._

Blinding pain rolled throughout Ylva's body, and black dots swam in her vision. Ylva's once pristine grey and brown coat was now drenched in blood, most of it her own.

Her howling had stopped.

 **-HE MUST SURVIVE. YOU MUST SAVE HIM-**

 _Is this who I was meant to die for? That strange red bot?_

Ravage stopped his jaws, once satisfied with his work. After a few seconds of consideration of whether or not to finish her, he left slinking out of Ylva's vision.

 _The organic creature won't survive that_ , he thought smugly.

Strangely enough, the wolf-girl felt an urgency to follow suit.

Or maybe it was just her natural instinct wanting to finish the mechanical cat.

 **-YES. HURRY. YOU MUST SAVE HIM NOW.-**

For the first time in Ylva Tora's entire life, she actually agreed with the voice in her head.

 _I will._

Slowly, ever-so-painfully, the wolf stood up, before collapsing onto the ground with an audible thud.

 **-GET UP. GET UP NOW BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE.-**

 _I-I can't._

 **-THEN I WILL-**

It felt like being turned inside out.

Pain was an understatement at this point. All she saw was red.

Flashes of past fights, bloody half-eaten bodies, bright lights and the stone hard faces of those retched Sector Seven scientists all went through her head at once, flooding her mind with a mess of emotions and thoughts.

Only one thing came through the storm.

 _I must save him._

A surge of strength pulsed through her body, washing away the memories, the blood, and the agony that had paralyzed her for so, _so_ , long.

A soft silver glow emanated from her mangled flesh, covering her entire body in a cold wave of calmness.

 _"Save him now."_

The voice she had heard in her head whispered those three words softly into her hear, before slipping back inside of her, giving her the same savage energy to kill and win as from before.

Ravage was about to rip into Perceptor again before something body slammed him into the hard ground.

Stunned, the Decepticon slowly clambered off the ground, looking around for whatever the pit had rammed into him.

Dust rose all about into the air in a circle around the mechanical feline; And from the dust came Ylva Tora, glowing like an archangel ready for combat.

The dust flickered like gold in the sunlight, mixing with the light silvery aurora that surrounded the large wolf.

In all of Ravage's millennia of war, there had been only a few things that had actually surprised him enough to leave. And this encounter with an organic beast would be another story to be put away in his memory banks.

The great wolf bared its incisors, her own blood and the feline creature's were mixed together on her muzzle, dripping steadily by her paws.

" **Leave**."

One word.

Her very first word in English while in her natural form. It was very guttural, and quite hoarse, but the mechanical demon seemed to understand just fine.

Ravage gave one last growl, before leaping out of the dust ring and back into the woods, slinking quicker than a shadow to wherever he came from. If that squishy creature could bounce back so well from the beating he gave it, and if it was strong enough to tear up part of his protoform, then some measly Autobot's life wasn't worth loosing his own over.

The dust settled as quickly as it had been stirred. And for the first time in Ylva Tora's entire life, she felt at peace with her natural self.

There was no more fear of the voices.

For now, they seemed okay. After all, they did save her life. The guilt for the people she had killed in the past because of the voices would have to wait, because the wonderful silver energy had retreated back into her body the few moments after the black feline left, causing her to collapse into a bloody heap onto the ground once more.

 **-YOUR MISSION IS COMPLETE.-**

The voice boomed inside her head, but Ylva was nearly dead now, ever so slowly bleeding out.

A thought came from her mind, making her feel slightly uneasy.

 _Is the robot bleeding out too?_

But the young wolf was much too weak to check.

So, as she slipped into unconsciousness, her heart ached knowing she had failed the voice in her head.

Was her mission complete, or was there even a real mission?

What exactly was it again?

Before she could fret too badly, merciful darkness took her.

Ylva Tora would find out soon enough.


End file.
